


Coffee On The House

by SilvertipStudio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinks, F/M, Getting Together, Ginny is flirty, Harry is a loveable dork, Hinny, Hinny Coffee Shop AU, I can't think of more tags that apply so cheers, Please enjoy :), Ron just wants to run his coffee shop, Sibling Love, coffee shop AU, free coffee, harry is smitten, hinny au, siblings are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertipStudio/pseuds/SilvertipStudio
Summary: Harry has befriended his local coffee shop’s owner and main barista, Ron Weasley, and made it his habit to visit the shop almost everyday to see his new best friend. However, when he visits the coffee shop to find Ron’s little sister, Ginny, behind the counter instead, he finds himself falling for the girls mischievous grin.





	Coffee On The House

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy :)

Harry had been going to Weasley’s Wake Up Coffee Shop for almost a year now. Over that time he had become close friends with the owner, and more often than not the barista, Ron Weasley. It had become typical for him to come in, order his coffee, and then spend far too much time talking to Ron. At least, that was his routine until one day, Harry entered the familiar coffee shop to find Ron nowhere in sight. What really struck Harry, was the sight of the beautiful, but strangely familiar, red headed girl standing behind the counter. 

 

The girl’s red hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, pieces hanging loosely around her face, there was a pen stuck behind her ear, and she was chewing on her bottom lip as she counted out a customer’s change. Harry was frozen in his spot as she smiled a warm smile at the customer, and turned towards her coworker to hand her the order. When she turned back, the girl saw Harry and grinned at him. Harry could’ve sworn he melted on the spot. 

 

“You gonna order, or you just gonna drool on my nice clean floor?” 

 

“I-I, uh, where’s Ron?” Harry replied, mustering up all the grace he could manage, which wasn’t very much. 

 

“He took the morning off.” the girl shrugged, “Who are you?"

 

“I’m Harry.” he shifted on his feet, scratching at the back of his neck. The redhead chuckled, and Harry felt a hot blush rise on his cheeks.

 

“You’re Ron’s friend.” she smirked at him, “I guess he did always have good taste in friends.” 

 

“I-I, what?”

 

“I’m Ginny, Ron’s cooler, hotter, younger sister.” she saluted him with two fingers, a grin splitting her freckled face. “I just finished University so you’ll be seeing me around.”

 

“Oh, brilliant, um, uh, can I get a cappuccino?” Harry stepped up to the counter, drumming his fingers against the wood countertop. He watched as Ginny nodded and pulled the pen from behind her ear, jotting his order down on a notepad. She tore it off, and handed it to her coworker with a smile. When she turned back, Harry had pulled out his wallet and was slipping out a credit card. 

 

“No, no, on the house.”

 

“Won’t Ron get mad?” 

 

“Nah, you’re his friend,” Ginny waved off the idea, “besides, what Ron doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” she laughed, tucking the pen back behind her ear along with a strand of hair. Harry was about to go take a seat at a table in the window, when Ginny jumped over the counter, with much more grace than he thought he could. 

 

“Ginny! Ron told you not to do that!” her coworker yelled from one of the machines behind the counter. Ginny ignored her, shooting her a shit-eating grin as she settled into a seated position on the counter, legs swinging aimlessly. “I swear to God, if a health inspector walks in right now and drops our grade—“

 

“Oh, chill out, Jess, the health inspector isn’t due for months.”

 

Harry just watched, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He certainly hadn’t been expecting the girl to leap of the counter, and even though she was Ron’s sister he didn’t know her well enough to comment on it. When she turned back towards him, her grin suddenly disappeared, but she remained stubbornly seated on the counter. Turning around, Harry came face to face with Ron. 

 

“Oh, hey Harry,” he grinned, the scowl he had entered with disappeared as he greeted his friend, but when he turned back to his sister it returned, “Second day and you’re already misbehaving, Gin.” Ron shoved her as he went by, nearly causing her to knock over the tip jar, and slipped behind the counter. When he returned, Harry had collected his cappuccino from Jess and was seating himself at his usual table in the window. Ginny had followed him, and was leaning against the table beside it chatting to him with a happy grin on her face. 

 

“You’re going to have to show me those someday?” Harry was laughing along with Ginny as Ron joined them. Already, Harry felt like he’d been friends with Ginny just as long he’d been friends with Ron. He couldn’t explain it, but she made him feel unusually relaxed.  

 

“Show you what?” Ron asked, seating himself across from Harry.

 

“Nothing,” Ginny sang, “I have to get back to work!” she danced away as Ron spluttered and tried to demand an answer from her. Unfortunately, both Harry and Ginny were too busy laughing to give him any kind of reassurance. However, once Ginny returned to her station behind the counter, Harry returned to his usual routine. Of course, it was his normal routine, with the added benefit of exchanging laughing glances with Ginny. 

 

After almost an hour went by of talking with Ron, Harry was preparing to leave. He had just shrugged on his coat and was heading for the door when Ginny called him back. He turned just in time to see her leaning over the counter, a takeaway cup of coffee in her hand. Harry headed over, pulling his wallet from his pocket, but before he could Ron spoke up, “Don’t worry about that one, Harry, it’s our treat.” 

 

Ginny winked at Harry, and he had to hold back a laugh as he took the drink from her. Again, he made his way to the door, and said one last goodbye to the two Weasley siblings and Jess. He was almost back to his building, and halfway through his cappuccino, when he noticed that there was something written on the cup. In Ginny’s messy scrawl it said: _What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him_ , and her phone number. 

 

While he knew that his friends would have warned him to wait before texting in order to not look desperate or over eager, Harry pulled out his phone, added her to his contacts, and sent her a text. It read: _Wanna grab a drink tonight?_  When she replied only a few minutes later with a yes and a smiley face, Harry couldn’t help the extra hop in his step or the blindingly bright smile that was on his face for the rest of the day. After all, it’s not everyday you meet a girl like Ginny Weasley. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos, comments (constructive criticism welcome), and share with any friends who you think would like it!  
> Also, if you want please go visit my (and my best friend's) Tumblr @silvertip-studio where all of these were originally posted, to see some of my OC fanfics, and to see my friend's amazing fanart!! 
> 
> Anyway, even if you don't do any of these things I love y'all for taking the time to read this!!!!! 
> 
> :)


End file.
